Five Beginnings One Ending
by Yellow-Nineteen
Summary: First submition Death Note Vote! Five themes, the one with the highest score gets completed! You choose the ending you want to hear, so don't be shy and vote!


_**Author Notes: **This is a small collection of random begins I've been working on for the past few days... I hope you enjoy and comment. You can vote for your favorite one and the one with the highest score gets to be finished! Sound like fun, eh?_

**/1/ Mornings**

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said as he tugged on the link between them. "Must you sit and dilly-dally all day?" He began tugging on it harder, L feeling himself slip off the bed.

With a low thud, L hit the hard wooden flooring, the blanket on top of his lower half and a pillow half way across the room. He blinked, looking up to see Raito on the bed, glaring down at him.

"It is morning already," his voice almost hissed, his face turning away as he tugged once more on their link. "I have to go to the bathroom, now get up!"

L grumbled, hating the morning ritual of Raito going to the bathroom, taking a shower and then spending a half-hour just on his hair before taking even longer to pick out clothes.

_He is so conceded_, L decided on their second week together. _He doesn't even have anyone to impress but Misa, and we've already covered his feelings for her._

Raito did do his little daily routine of showering while L sat with his legs curled up on the toilet seat. He had counted the tiles on the floor and walls several times over, sighing as his index finger found every 236 tiles yet again.

"Hurry up, Raito-kun," L called over the sound of water rushing past Raito's ears.

"At least I take the time to clean myself up right," Raito called back, L mouthing his words as he had heard the same thing many times before.

"My hygiene is just as good as yours," L sighed. "I just hate cold water, hence my speed."

**\2\ Three's a Crowd**

Misa's lip curled upward, her eyes growing larger as Raito sighed, L smiling slightly from the seat next to Raito's.

"Misa wants to go out on a date now!" she demanded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Misa wants one without the pervert," she was whimpering, pointing at the hunched over L as he parted his knees so he could lean into his piece of cake.

"I am not a pervert, Misamisa," he smiled, putting a fork full of cake into his mouth, chewing with his eyes fixed on Misa.

"Misa doesn't care! Misa wants a date with Raito-kun so she can have him all to herself," she whimpered loudly, kicking her legs and pounding her pales on her thighs in frustration in a chair across from the young men.

"Three's a crowd, Misa," L shoved the last of his piece of cake in one bite into his mouth, frosting at the corners of his lips. "I think it's time for your visit with Raito-kun to end, Misa."

She protested, beginning to cry all over again. Standing, she screamed and still screaming as she fought with the door for several moments before slamming it behind her. The two could hear her kicking the floor as she walked away, swearing that she hated Ryuuzaki with all her heart and soul.

"Why must you do that to her, Ryuuzaki," Raito leaned forward on his knees with his elbows, cupping his forehead as a long, and very irritated, sigh slipped his lips.

"It is simple my dear Raito-kin," L crawled along the couch on his hands and knees to lean over Raito. "Because I hate sharing," he grabbed Raito by the shoulders, pushing his back against the couch.

Raito gasped slightly, looking up to see an animalistic smile on Ryuuzaki's face as he gently pushed his nose against his face, sniffing him. "Ryuuzaki, we've been over this before-" but he was stopped as L clasped a hand over his mouth, slipping the chain around both his wrists, the room growing dimmer as the window reflected night fall.

"Did I say you could speak, Raito-kun," L grunted, glaring down at him as he licked the frosting from his lips. "I thought not," he hissed, grinning while he placed himself in Raito's lap.

**/3/ Cold Feet**

Raito whipped around as he tossed covers aside and glared down to see Ryuuzaki with his naked feet near his legs.

"How many time must I tell you to wear socks, Ryuuzaki?" his face was hot with anger as Ryuuzaki rolled over slightly, blinking up at Raito.

"This makes the twenty-ninth time, Raito-kun," he breathed out, curling into a ball lazily, tugging on the covers.

Raito grunted, pulling on the link between them, Ryuuzaki's eyes going wide as he fell on the wooden floor, landing on his back. "You are going to wear socks, damn it," he grabbed the chain with both hands, pulling the thin young man as he lay on his back.

"Great things come to those who wait, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said as he rubbed the side of his face, yawning lightly.

"Shut up and put the damn socks on," he spat as a pair of socks hit Ryuuzaki in the chest.

"If I do, then we get to take a small stroll for cake," Ryuuzaki simply stated as he sat up, unrolling the socks with his foot coming up to apply the sock. He held it inches away from his foot, awaiting Raito's answer first.

"Alright, we'll get your damn cake," the frustrated Raito growled, running a hand through his hair. "Just put the socks on already, and make sure you keep them on."

**\4\ Stary Night**

L sat on a chair, knees up to his chin as he looked out the window into the night. He couldn't see too many stars for the city lights were dimming them out from his view. Sighing, he pulled his left hand up, going to nibble on his thumb, but was stopped short as the link wouldn't go that far from Raito, who was asleep on his back, arm already stretched to its max.

Disappointed, he turned his attention to actually trying to sleep. He stood, pushing the chair slowly back into the corner with his foot out stretched as his eyes held on Raito so he didn't wake from the sounds. Soon, he found himself in bed with pale moon light hitting the covers and the young man who lay next to him.

_He sleeps so peacefully, _L thought to himself, his eyes still wide in the dark. _I don't understand how._

Gentle pink light slowly began filling the hotel room as L rolled over slightly, his leg knocking Raito's in troubled sleep. Mumbling, Raito slowly opened his eyes a slit to see L's nose inches from his.

He had gotten used to waking up like this, L smack dap in front of his face. Although, he couldn't help but stair as the boy who breathed lightly, his shoulders and chest falling and raising like ocean waves and the closed eyes with dark rings under them. _He should take a break one of these days and actually sleep._

**/5/ Into His Dreams**

L blinked, looking down at his toes which were curled into a thick patch of grass. It was cool, the morning sun wanting to creep over a hill. There was morning fog all around him, due drops on the grass that he sat upon and L's knees soon met his chin as he sat down in the middle of this place with grass.

"Ahh," he sighed, wiggling his toes and hunching over as he hugged his legs. "Surely this is beauty."

He leaned back, laying on the damp grass and hardly cared. His eyes watched as the fog slowly started lifting, the sun warming up the grass slowly. Shivering slightly, he hugged himself as he turned on his side, curling into a ball with an arm under his head for support, the other holding his legs. Sleep soon came to him as heavy weights presented themselves on his eye lids.

After what seemed like too short a time, his eyes opened to find himself somewhere else… somewhere completely different. Instead of grass, he was on a dark hard wood floor. The sun was gone and moon light shadows filled the room which was empty. The only thing he could see from the dim lighting was a shadowed body which stood off to the side of the window.

The beings head was lowered, his body hunched over with dark hair covering his eyes. "Welcome home, L," a deep, shaky voice called down to him with a hand reaching out to him.


End file.
